


Hujan, Payung dan Jas.

by drunkbluestar



Category: Bumilangit Cinematic Universe, Gundala (2019)
Genre: But he secretly likes it, M/M, Ridwan is suspicious, literally soft and gentle Pengkor
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-05
Updated: 2019-10-05
Packaged: 2020-11-23 23:36:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20897999
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drunkbluestar/pseuds/drunkbluestar
Summary: Kesalahan terbesar Ridwan hari ini; lupa membawa payung dan memakai kemeja tipis saat hujan.





	Hujan, Payung dan Jas.

**Author's Note:**

> Please ignore the bad writing this is the most that I can do in 7am in the morning.  
And enjoy the story.

Dua kesalahan terbesar Ridwan hari ini, lupa membawa payung dan memakai pakaian serba tipis.

Padahal ia ingat sekali ramalan cuaca tadi pagi bahwa malam ini akan hujan lebat.

Tapi ia tak memedulikan ramalan cuaca itu, toh ramalan-ramalan yang ada di televisi maupun radio dan media lainnya jarang terjadi.

Sekarang anggota dewan ini bingung, bagaimana cara ia turun dari mobil untuk masuk ke gedung pertemuan. Di dalam ada acara penting yang harus ia datangi, dan tidak mungkin sekali ia masuk dengan jas yang basah sekali setelah terkena air hujan. 

Lalu setelah beberapa puluh menit ia diam memikirkan cara, akhirnya ia beranikan diri untuk turun dengan menutup kepala dengan jasnya dan langsung berlari ke arah gedung. Di tengah jalan, saat ia berhenti sebentar karena lelah berlari, ia merasa tak basah. Seperti hujan hanya berhenti turun di dekatnya. Ia pun menolehkan kepalanya ke atas,

_Payung? Punya siapa?_

"Buat apa lari-lari? Nanti jatuh."

Ia sangat kenal dengan suara berat dan khas yang dilontarkan seseorang ini, yang melindunginya dari lebatnya hujan malam ini. 

Ah, betul prediksi dia,_ Bapak Haedar_\- atau biasa dipanggil dengan nama _Pengkor_. 

Ridwan menurunkan jas yang menutupi kepalanya, yang sudah basah juga, dan menatap ke arah mata yang memberinya perlindungan berupa payung.

"Saya gak bawa payung. Lebih tepatnya lupa bawa."

Jawabnya dingin. Ia takut sebenarnya, hanya saja ia memberanikan diri untuk menatap langsung mata yang menutupinya dari hujaman hujan malam itu. Pengkor tersenyum kecil, menggengam gagang plastik payung itu dan berjalan pelan. Ridwan berjalan dan otomatis menyamakan ritme jalannya dengan pria disebelahnya. Berjalan melewati hujan, berdua, di bawah payung.

"Sudah sampai."

"Bajumu- basah sekali."

Ridwan melihat ke jas cokelatnya, benar juga. Sudah basah kuyup karena ia berlari tadi. Pengkor menaruh payung yang sudah ia tutup di tempatnya, membuka jas hijau tua miliknya, dan memberinya kepada Ridwan. Untuk menggantikan jas basah Ridwan. Ridwan melihat Pengkor dengan aneh, memberikan jas miliknya kepada Ridwan? Apa di dalamnya ada yang berbahaya? Apa dia mengatakan sesuatu yang salah dan menyinggung perasaan pria yang lebih tinggi itu?

"Ini, pakai."  
"Saya tidak menerima penolakan dalam bentuk apapun."

"Apa Bapak gak kedinginan nanti?"

"Pakai saja, kemeja saya tidak setipis kemeja kamu."

Ridwan membuka jas cokelatnya lalu memakai jas milik Pengkor yang terlihat sangat besar. Memang saat dipakai terasa sangat besar.

Tapi tak apa, ia merasa sedikit hangat, berkat jas hijau tua milik Pengkor. Ia masih was-was dengan sikap Pengkor yang- berbeda? Jarang sekali Pengkor bersikap seperti ini, orang-orang di dekat Ridwan menganggap Pengkor itu dingin, sadis. Berbeda dengan Ridwan malam ini, yang menyaksikan sikap dan aksi Pengkor yang jauh berbeda. 

"Terima kasih, ya."  
"Kapan bisa saya kembalikan jasnya?"

"Simpan saja."

_Simpan? _

"Yang betul nih? Saya merasa gak enak."  
"Sudah simpan saja. Saya duluan ya, sampai bertemu di dalam."

Membalikkan badannya menuju pintu masuk, meninggalkan Ridwan yang masih kebingungan dengan aksi perhatian dari Pengkor yang menurutnya cukup manis itu. Manis? Jarang sekali Pengkor menunjukkan sisi lain yang tidak banyak orang tahu. Beruntung Ridwan bisa menyaksikan langsung betapa _gentleman_ seorang Haedar Subandi itu.

Ia tersenyum kecil kepada dirinya sendiri dan masuk ke dalam gedung, tepat saat acara baru dimulai.


End file.
